1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capsular bodies for housing shaped charges and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method and apparatus for sealing capsule members into an operative assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art forms of shaped charge as used for perforation of oil well casing and the like has taken a great many forms in the past. More recent developments have lead to the smaller, capsule-type shaped charges which can be utilized in suitable suspended arrays for downward insertion through well tubing or other narrow confines. One type of capsule shaped charge housing has consisted of a case for containing the shaped charge and a cap for secure positioning to enclose thereover, and the charge housing assembly is then held in tight closure by means of an adhesive. Still other types of capsule housing may include sealing O-rings, and the cap is then secured to the case by means of press-fit, threads, set screws or bonding agents, but in any event a rigid, secure, fluid-tight connection is made.